


Love may be strong, but friendship is stronger

by juliehei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, F/M, Genderswap, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliehei/pseuds/juliehei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were little they were best friends, Stiles had a big brother. They inevitably grew apart, but can they grow back together? Derek has decided they can, because Stiles is the girl of his dreams and he is not letting her go once more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they were little they were best friends, Stiles had a big brother. When Derek started school they were still best friends. When Stiles started school, nobody messed with her because of her big bad protector in the fifth grade. When Derek started high school they lost all contact, he was on the soccer team and Stiles was trying very hard to become the ballerina her mother once was. Then Derek lost everyone in his family except his sister and ran off. Little did Stiles know that when she started university, she would end up where Derek had decided he would get the education he once dropped out of.

In those long years apart, they didn’t see each other at all. The last time they had seen each other was at the funeral of Derek’s parents. He had been 18 and Stiles 13, obviously Stiles had changed. Derek had problems not noticing those changes when he saw her across campus, and to his dismay so did his buddies. She was walking next to a boy with brown hair and they looked equally flabbergasted by the size of the school. The boy had his arm around her shoulders but Derek couldn’t decide from the distance if their relationship were romantic or not. No matter what it was, he didn’t like her changing him out with another boy.

The first day of university for Stiles turned out to be hell. Of course her first teacher made fun of her real first name and for some reason unknown to mankind her class had to make fun of her nickname. This is why Derek found her sitting on the ground behind one of the science buildings, with her bag lying discarded besides her, her arms around her knees, crying her heart out. 

When she looked up at him she suddenly sobered up and stopped crying. “No. No, no no! You are not saving me on the first day of uni. It’s over ten years since you last had to do something like that and I do not need it anymore. Not happening, not at all!” She dragged herself of the ground, picked up her bag and started to walk past him. But just as she was supposed to pass Derek, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug because he knows it’s what she needs. She doesn’t try to get away, but she doesn’t hug him back either. Derek knows that as long as he doesn’t budge, Stiles will give in eventually.

As predicted, it only takes a short minute before she breaks down again and clings to him like she will die without him. He hugs her tight and murmur soothing words in her ear. “You’re though; no one can mess with my little ballerina,”

At that, Stiles crumples over in laughter. Somehow this made her breasts and hips move sensually against Derek’s body and he suddenly lets her go and takes a few steps backwards to hide his reaction. He thinks the expression on his face is a guilty one, because when Stiles spots it she laughs even harder. “You never came to any of my shows, but surely your sister must have told all about my so called ballerina talents?” Stiles had been a little disappointed when Laura was the only one of the remaining Hales who showed up to her shows, but she understood why Derek needed space so she let it go.

Derek is so ashamed for completely abandoning her after the fire happened that he just turns his gaze down to the grass. He has no response what so ever to her comment, even though his sister indeed has told him that Stiles used to be average at ballet and most likely has more of her dads genes than her mothers. Her fingers curl under his chin and lift it up so she can look him in the eyes. He notices for the first time that she has grown impossibly taller and is almost as tall as him, but the obvious care in her eyes melts every other thought away. “I don’t blame you for anything Derek. I always knew that someday you would come to your senses and hang out with someone your own age and gender. It was unavoidable.”

Derek can’t spot any resentment in Stiles’ eyes, but he clearly feels that way about himself. He grabs the hand she has under his chin and is about to start on a real, long lasting apology when Erica saunters around the corner. “Ah, there you are sweetheart. Who’s the cutie?” Stiles eyes him questioningly. “ Sweetheart?” she says and drags her hand back. “Derek, I will see you later yeah? Come by the house sometime soon, I think my dad misses you a little.”

At that she turned on her heals, and walked in the opposite direction of were Erica was coming over. Derek is quite sure his gaze is screaming his new found hatred for Erica’s timing, but she doesn’t easily frighten by him anymore. “Who was that? A long lost love returned? Someone I should consider as competition? Did my sweetheart-comment scare her away?”

“What exactly would you compete with her about? As far as I’m concerned you and I don’t have anything anymore.” Derek’s tone is much harder than he wanted it to be, but Erica just mocked a hurt faces and laughed at her own silliness. “Don’t hurt me on purpose Derek. We aren’t together anymore no, but you know I care about you and that you are one of my best friends. Now, you have to tell me everything about that little cutie that just ran of like a scared puppy and explain to me why I am the reason for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles crashes into a person in the hallway and it's the beginning of a truly great friendship :)

Stiles is angry at herself. She had always loved Derek, but it wasn’t before he went to high school that she understood she was slightly in love with him and that he was the perfect boy for her. Off course this also coincided with her puberty, so as her boobs grew out to a size neither she nor her dad (without a mom, the sheriff had to go bra-shopping with her) was prepared for and she started experimenting with her body, Derek was the one she was fantasizing about. The reason for her anger is that she should have understood that if he kept away for so many years and she didn’t try to find him, some other girl would notice the same things she had. Derek was as handsome as anyone could get, muscular upper body clad in a tight t-shirts, short and almost black hair and green, knowing eyes. Not to forget all those fantastic leather jackets he used to wear all year round.

So when that blonde wonder woman walked around the corner and called Derek her sweetheart Stiles could only flee the scene to save her dignity. She must have totally misunderstood the look in Derek’s eyes when he pulled away from their hug. But because his eyes had traveled downwards to where her just big enough “soft kitty, warm kitty”-tee was stretched the tightest, she kind of think she didn’t misunderstand the look at all. She had to come up with a different name for the blonde than WonderWoman though. If she didn’t like the girl, why should she have a cool superhero nickname?

She was completely lost in her own mind debating over The Blonde Bimbo or maybe even The Blonde Hooker when she crashed into another person in the hallway. The bag of the other person went flying and Stiles realized a little too late that she just made a mess out of Lydia Martins new Burberry handbag. She caught Lydia in the arm to steady her and caught the cellphone that flew out of her hand, oddly graceful to be her for once. She gave the cellphone back and mumbled hysteric apologies while scrambling around the floor of the hallway to pick up everything that had fallen out of Lydia’s bag. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see where I was going. This was totally my fault. I promise to pay for anything I may have broken. I’m so sorry. I really am sorry. Are you alright?”

When Stiles had tried to pick up the same lipstick three times, the only thing still remaining outside the bag, Lydia put her perfectly manicured hand on her arm and dragged her up to a standing position. “Yes, I am alright, if you broke anything, daddy can pay for it, thank you for saving my cellphone and let me pick that lipstick up because you can’t seem to hold on to it.” She bent quickly and gracefully down and caught the lipstick before standing to put it back in her bag. She stretched out her right arm and locked expectantly at Stiles “Lydia Martin, pleased to meet you”

“I know… I mean, Gem… I mean, Stiles Stilinski.” They shock hands and Lydia measured her from top to toe. She seemed to rest her gaze a little too long at Stiles’ legs before she turned it back up to her t-shirt. “I love The Big Bang Theory, but that tee should really be a size or two bigger shouldn’t it?”

Stiles was to dumbstruck to even respond to that, so she resorted to just opening and closing her mouth like a fish on dry land. Lydia studied her face for a few seconds before she just shook her head, grabbed Stiles by the upper arm and started walking towards her next class with Stiles in tow. “I think I like you Stiles, please tell me you are not dumb or retarded?” Stiles shook her head slowly, where was this going exactly? “Good, but I have a reputation to uphold so if you want to hang with me we have to make some changes, is that okay?” This time Stiles’ nod was even slower. “Oh, there aren’t big changes, but if you let me put you in some jeans that actually fit you, some heels and maybe even skirts at a few occasions we can make this work.”

“You want to put me in heels?” Stiles was very confused now, very, very confused. Lydia looked at her with something like glee in her eyes. “I request you change your whole stile and all you are concerned about is the heels? I like you even more, now let’s talk and get to know each other some more. I think this can be fun!” 

Somehow, it turned out Lydia had the next classes in common with Stiles including time to get out for lunch and she kept up a conversation straight through all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two, here you go :) please tell me if something is of or doesn't make sense so I can fix it! Input is also much appreciated, xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Lydia has some requirements and what can possibly go wrong when Stiles walks around in high heels?

When the last class ended, chemistry with the worst teacher Stiles had ever had, she walked slowly over to her car trying to remember if she owned any pairs of high heels. Lydia had promised to take her shopping over the weekend so that she would have clothes that were good enough for Lydia-standards. She really needed to practice walking in high heels before doing so in a store with breakable and costly items all around her. Leaning against her car was Scott, totally lost and with a dreamy look in his eyes.

When Stiles reached him she didn’t try to start a conversation, just tried to angle her head in the same direction as Scott and try to decipher what he was looking at. It quickly became clear that it was a cute, dark haired girl, sitting alone on a bench just by the other side of the parking lot. “Really, you found someone to replace me with already?”

Scott seamed truthfully surprised that Stiles were besides him, so she just kissed him on the cheek and went to the driver seat and got in. Scott supported a real ass pout as he got into the car, but just as they passed by the bench with the cute girl Stiles saw Lydia jumping over to her and give her a hug. “Hey buddy, I might be able to introduce you to that if you are nice and help me practice walking in high heels.”

At that Scott’s pout disappeared and a determined look took its place. “How hard can walking in heels be?”

 

***

 

Two cars down and on the other side from Stiles’ Jeep sat a shiny, black Camaro with tinted windows. Inside Derek was squeezing the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened and all he could think about was Stiles kissing the boy she just drove away with. He was trying to remember why he were still sitting in the parking lot when he could have left twenty minutes ago when he remembered he had promised to give Erica a ride to her dormitory before he drove home to Laura. Beside him, Erica cleared her throat to get his attention. “When did you get in?”

“I got in and you said hi, then you suddenly went ridged and I bet my ass it was because the cutie from earlier kissed a boy on the cheek and drove off into the sunset with him. You still have to tell me who she is, preferably before I see her again!” Derek knew he could trust Erica with anything, so he dove into telling her everything about Stiles and how she fit into the story of his parent’s deaths. He didn’t leave anything out when he told her about the guilt he had for leaving her without ever telling her where he went, but that’s when Erica decided to give some input on his monologue.

“So basically, you used to be her grand protector and she idolized you beyond comprehension?” Derek gave a small nod and turned his head towards Erica. “Then your parents died, only a year after her mother, and she stood by you through the investigation, the funeral and your high school graduation?” Derek nods, but he furrows his brow because he knows the tone Erica is talking in. She has an agenda she has yet to reveal for him. “Right now you find yourself impossibly attracted to the older and much more mature Stiles and you do not know how to cope with that?” Derek sighs and leans his head into his hands. “You think that boy who went into the car with her is her boyfriend, and you know that you should have expected that since you left her at 13 and haven’t seen her in almost five years?” Derek only nodded, but he had to ask; “Where are you going with this?”

Erica just leaned back in her seat and said; “That was not Stiles’ boyfriend. According to Jackson who used to play lacrosse with the boy, they are best friends and troublemakers, where Stiles is the brains and, I think his name is Scott, is the muscles. It’s not the easiest match to make, putting you and Stiles together, but I am known for making miracles happen. I melted your heart once, surely and can make her understand that you are the only right choice to make for her love life.”

 

***

 

Scott sat beside Stiles on the sofa in their shared apartment looking down at Stiles’ only pair of high heels. They were pink. And not just a regular or soft pink, Scott had accurately described the color as stripper-club-pink. “Have you ever worn these?” Stiles could hear the doubt in Scotts tone and fully understood why that was. She shook her head and dreaded the moment she had to put them on and start walking. “How do you even walk in something like this?” Scott asked as he picked up one shoe an examined the really thin heel. He looked at it like it was some kind of torture instrument.

Half an hour later, Stiles’ feet ached and she was cursing the stripper-club-pink torture instruments she had thrown off into the corner of the living room. “When did you say you had to be able to walk in something like those?” Scott asked with a small hint of doubt in his voice. It was like he doubted if it was possible to make Stiles walk properly in them for more than 30 minutes ever. 

But Stiles was determined. She had found a new friend today in Lydia and it seemed like that friendship had the side effects of making her walk and dress more like a lady than the tomboy she was today. If she were to compete with The Blonde Bimbo (Stiles had decided that The Blonde Hooker was too mean for a girl she didn’t now), she had to catch Derek’s attention with more than just a tight t-shirt. She cursed so hard even Scott looked shocked at her and then limped over to where the shoes lay to put them back on again. She was not giving up, not before her feet were actually bleeding and she couldn’t walk at all.

“Scott, get your ass of that couch and come here. I need an elbow to steady myself on.” Scott reluctantly stood and walked over to offer his hand. “So, how are you going to introduce me to Allison? Did you know the cute redhead that came up to her when we left?”

“Oh, so you actually paid attention to more than just Alison, did you? Yes, the redheads name is Lydia, I’m surprised you don’t know that since she is from Beacon Hills, and she chose me over every other available girl to make me her new best friend. She has some standards to how you are supposed to look around her and it’s because of that I am now learning to walk in high heels.” Scott processed what she told him for a little while before the same determination she felt came to in his eyes. “Then what the hell are we waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is much appreciated!!
> 
> Also, I'm running out of inspiration a few chapters out and need some help, do any of you have any wishes on how you'd like the story to proceed?? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Lydia is exactly as expected :)

The days from Tuesday to Friday passed slowly and much the same as Monday. With two major differences: 1. Stiles didn’t meet nor see Derek at all. She kind off thought he was actively avoiding her because she saw The Blonde Bimbo almost everywhere she was but never him. 2. Nobody made fun of her name, not even Harris in chemistry mentioned it. The reason for number two was obvious enough, wherever Stiles went, Lydia Martin also went. 

They enjoyed lunches at the nearest coffee shop every day, found out they actually had a lot in common when it came to what boys were hot or not, discussed Beacon Hills and laid plans for the upcoming shopping spree. Lydia also introduced Stiles to her boyfriend, Jackson, and Stiles learned to her dismay that he was a good friend of Derek and The Blonde Bimbo (Even though Stiles now knew her name was Erica because of Jackson, she refused to give up the nickname). She thought there was something familiar about him as well, but she didn’t understand why before Lydia explained it to her. Apparently he used to play lacrosse back in Beacon Hills and most likely captained for Scott just around the time when he started out on the team.

As Saturday dawned, Stiles drove her jeep over to Lydia’s house. She still couldn’t understand how Lydia had a house while she and Scott could barely pay for their apartment. Even with that disbelief deeply rooted in her she would have fell out of her car seat if she weren’t wearing her seat belt when she saw the house. It wasn’t just a regular house like what Lydia had described it, it was a damned mansion! Stiles drove her jeep up the driveway and parked it on one side were she hoped it wouldn’t be in the way and went up to ring the doorbell.

To Stiles utter bewilderment it wasn’t Lydia who opened the door, but a really tall, dark-skinned man. “Hey, you must be Stiles? Lydia will be down in just a minute, we can wait in the living room if you want?” Stiles only stepped inside the door so the man could shut it and then proceeded to not say a word nor make a move to go anywhere else and just stared at the man in front of her. He seemed to understand there was some confusion, so he stretched out his arm and introduced himself as Vernon Boyd, jokingly explaining that he was hired as the bag carrier for the day.

“Don’t downplay your role, Boyd. You know almost as much about fashion and style as I do and you are here to help me change this duckling into a swan!” Lydia had emerged down the stairs just as Boyd were explaining his imaginary role for the day to Stiles and went over to place a kiss on his cheek. Stiles didn’t miss the obvious hint that her clothes made her look like a duckling and not a swan, but she chose not to care about it. “So are we ready to go?”

As soon as they emerged out of the house (Lydia had to decide what shoes to wear from a closet built solely for around 50 pairs of them. Apparently, they weren’t all the shoes Lydia owned, just those who were in season right now), Lydia eyed Stiles’ jeep suspiciously. “Is it alright for everyone if we drive my car? I don’t think I can get into yours without ruining my shoes” she said softly to Stiles. Stiles had nothing to say that could restore her cars glory, so she just nodded. When they arrived outside the first store Stiles began to protest.

“Lydia, this is way too expensive for me. There is no way I can pay for even a pair of socks inside that store!” Lydia turned her gaze to rest upon Stiles in the backseat and sighed with some real feeling in it. “You are not buying clothes, silly. I am buying clothes and you are wearing them for me.” She just parked the car and waited for Boyd to open her door before she got out. Stiles was so lost that Boyd had enough time to open her door as well. The chivalry baffled her to such a degree that she ended up just sitting in the car watching Boyd with a small amount of shock on her face.

“I think you’re supposed to get up and follow Lydia into the store when she tells you she is buying you clothes, honey.” Stiles stumbled out of the car and would most likely have ended up with a solid faceplant into the concrete if Boyd hadn’t caught her arm and led her into the store after Lydia. Stiles was lost to all the colors and lights when she first entered, so she didn’t really understand where she was before Lydia pulled away the red curtain and stepped inside the changing room. Her arms were full of clothes in so many different colors and fabrics that Stiles didn’t even know the name of half of it.

The next hour was all a blur of Lydia saying “Yes, YES, that’s it!”, “I don’t like you in that fabric!”, “Boyd, do you think this skirt is to short?” and “If I hadn’t seen you walk I would guess you were a dancer with those legs honey!” Stiles didn’t have the heart to tell her that she was indeed a dancer, albeit a terrible one. Not that it would have mattered if she did, because between Lydia and Boyd there weren’t really place for her in the conversations. 

It wasn’t before the ride home, when Stiles was crammed into the backseat with the bags containing all her new clothes and shoes, that she remembered what she had promised Scott. “Lydia, I saw you in the parking lot on Monday together with a cute brunet, and I just wondered who that was and if it is any possibility that you could introduce her to my friend Scott?” Lydia looked like she didn’t know at all what Stiles was talking about before a light suddenly came up. “Oh, you mean Allison? I don’t know if she is single yet, but what if I make it happen when I know, yeah?” She suddenly pulled out her cell and asked “What is this Scott’s last name?”

“McCall, M-C-C-A-L-L” Lydia quickly typed into her phone and found Scott’s facebook. “He’s very cute, I’ll definitely make sure Allison will meet him if she is indeed single” With her mission completed Stiles fell asleep, she was dead tired after putting on and of clothes for a full hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can possibly happen when Lydia plays her cards?

Do you know that scene in the movies when the crowd parts for the hero and there stands his dream girl and she whips her hair around and sparkles fly around her? Everything except the sparkles just hit Derek in the gut. Stiles hadn’t changed her clothes much since high school, the ripped and a little too large jeans coupled with an endless row of funny t-shirts like the one he had seen last week was her standard. Or at least that’s what he thought. So when he saw her standing down the hall in a tank top, a skirt and heels that made her legs look longer and more sexy then he even thought was possible, Derek actually stopped dead in his tracks. 

Somehow, Derek thinks Stiles knew he was watching her because she turned her head and looked straight into his eyes. Erica whistled low between her teeth and was obviously impressed by the view just as much as he was. “I’ll be damned, that is not a little cutie anymore Derek. That is a very daring, sexy lady.” Derek couldn’t do more than nod. His happiness was short lived however, because Stiles attention was drawn away to the boy he should really start calling Scott, but didn’t want to.

“Hey, she’s friends with Lydia. Do you need me to introduce you to her?” Jackson was obviously totally blind to the fact that Derek knew Stiles probably better than anyone else, but Derek had no way of telling him the whole story right now. Derek gave a short shake of his head and leaned back against the corridor wall to watch how this turned out. “As you say, dude.” Jackson shrugged and walked away in the direction of Lydia, Stiles, Scott and another dark haired girl. He pressed his body into Lydia’s back and watched as she introduced Scott to the girl Derek didn’t know the name of.

The new girl looked Scott over once and then gave him a brilliant smile before she shook his hand. It was obvious even to Derek that Scott was in love with this new girl and that meant Stiles was available to be courted. “That’s what I said. She is indeed single. No way in hell would she stand by that handshake and not stop it if they are together!” Erica was very smug and Derek could see the wheels turning in her head to come up with the next step in her game plan. 

 

***

 

Stiles started to tune out on the conversation in front of her. They were discussing maybe going on a double date and since she didn’t have anyone to bring she didn’t want to get involved. But since she weren’t a part of the conversation her gaze started to drift back to Derek. He was now leaning against the wall just ten feet down the hall and as their eyes met again Stiles was a hundred percent sure she could trace some appreciation and admiration in his eyes. 

The Blonde Bimbo were standing next to him and whispering in his ear like she had a secret that only he should hear. Stiles felt the expression in her face change when she gazed up and down the outfit of the other girl and felt a pang of jealousy boil in her stomach. “Why don’t you bring Derek, and we can make it a triple date?” Jackson’s face was so suggesting when he proposed it that Stiles felt a surge to hit him in the face. But somehow her brain to mouth filter actually worked for once and she thought that this could be very interesting.

“Make it a date and I’ll be there.” Stiles punctuated that with a quirk of her eyebrow and then walked away making sure Derek could see her ass in the new skirt. According to the appreciating sound Lydia and Allison made, she was doing a damn good job. 

This could go either way. On one the side she could get to tap Derek’s perfectly formed buttocks and make something good out of what was already there, but on the other side she could lose Derek for a second time and most likely for good this time around. Well, what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger. Soldier on.

“Stiles, don’t forget the “start of the semester”-party on Saturday. Wear the nice green thing I bought you, it shows of your legs so nicely!” Stiles turned around to give two thumbs up and kept walking to make it to her next class. She didn’t miss the look on Derek’s face portraying his admiration of her ass. Right now, even Harris couldn’t ruin her mood. The last thing she saw before she turned back to her walking was Lydia heading straight for Derek. Of all the conversations she would like to observe in this world, Lydia convincing Derek to go on a date with Stiles throned right at the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as always, I'm pretty exited every time I see a new comment! I love your feedback :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Lydia is planning a party, you better do exactly as she commands you!

Stiles walking in high heels with a short skirt was nothing short of mesmerizing. She had caught him staring, but he didn’t really care. He kept watching after her until she passed a corner and he couldn’t see her anymore. He missed the sight of her bare legs already. Right at that moment a redhead stepped into his line of vision way to close for his liking. He stepped back a little and noticed it was Jackson’s girlfriend, Lana, Liana, Lydia or something.

“You are going bowling as Stiles’ date on Thursday. I will be going with Jackson and Allison will be going with Scott. Stiles needed a date and you were the best option.” She started to turn so she could walk back to her friends, but obviously remember something she had forgot to tell him. “And you are also expected to show up at the party on Saturday, if you could bring Erica I have a friend who needs to be reunited with her. Tell her his name is Vernon and she will most likely drag you there herself so I don’t have to get you.” At that she was done, made a small nod and walked away. Derek had to readjust his previous statement. Lydia didn’t forget to tell him something, she forgot to instruct him to do something. 

Erica came back to him when Lydia was at a safe distance. “What did the redheaded little devil want this time?” 

Derek watched her and lifted his eyebrows “She mentioned something about you dragging me to a party because of some boy”. 

Erica scoffed and sputtered “Not bloody likely!” Derek had deliberately skipped telling Erica the name of the boy. Lydia didn’t know that he knew exactly who Vernon Boyd was and he would rather decide himself if he wanted to go to this party or not. “Hey, wanna go get some lunch?” Erica was fidgeting beside him and obviously getting antsy without her regular uptake of food and caffeine.

Boyd chose that moment to meet up with Lydia in the hall and fuck; Derek didn’t even know that he went here now. Erica looked like lightning had struck down on her pretty, little head and off course she was able to put two and two together to get four, even in that condition. “You weren’t going to tell me that it was Boyd who was this boy that would make me go to the party?” Her voice reached a very deep note at the end and Derek could see the anger boiling deep in her eyes. He only dared to give her a short shrug as an answer. Erica narrowed her eyes at him. “I would like to hear your reasoning on this Derek, and it better be real good”. 

Derek went into protection mode and tried to herd her in the direction of the coffee shop while still keeping himself out of her punching range. There was no telling what Erica might do when Vernon Boyd was directly or indirectly involved in the situation. “I’ll tell you why, if you eat some food and drink at least one cup of coffee first. I need you in the most accepting mood you have ever been in before I can talk to you about it.”

Erica was very quiet, almost creepy so, when she gobbled down her food and her first cup of coffee. “Do you want me to get you another one?” Derek suggested when he saw her cup was empty. The look in Erica’s face screamed all the violent things she would like to do to him right there in the coffee shop so Derek grabbed her cup and practically ran for the cash register to get her another one. Oh my God, Erica could be scary if she wanted. Derek was beginning to question his own decision to not tell her that Boyd was the boy coming to the party. He came back to the table with Erica’s fresh cup of coffee, sat down and sighed deeply before he started talking.

“The first thing Lydia ordered me to do was to come on this stupid triple date with her, Jackson, Scott, I think her name was Allison and Stiles this Thursday.” This was news to Erica, but since she was actively trying to get Derek into Stiles’ pants this should make her happy again. She did smirk a little, so Derek thought to himself: Yes, start with the good news and then you can take on the problem. “She proceeded to order me into coming to this party on Saturday and told me that Vernon would be there and that I should take you with me. The thing is, I knew that if I told you he was coming then you would make me come whether I wanted to or not. I wanted to see how Thursday worked out before I decided whether or not I was going on Saturday…”

Derek didn’t know what to expect from Erica. Her face was totally expressionless and Derek connected that with anger out of his experience. But then, out of the blue, Erica started laughing. “I have a deal for you. You gotta brush up on your chivalry for Stiles and make sure she wants to see you on Saturday, take me with you to the party so I can see Boyd and drive me home if it doesn’t work the way I want with him.” 

Erica looked so smug that Derek just had to ask; “And what do I get in return?”

He knew it was a bad idea the moment the words had left his mouth and he saw the changes in Erica’s eyes. “You get off the hook about not telling me Boyd was coming. Really, you got off easy. You know the punishment for that would have been harsh. Very. Harsh”. The way Erica said the last two words made Derek swallow hard. If going on a date with Stiles meant that he wouldn’t be punished by Erica, he would do it gladly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, bowling.... And Sheriff Stilinski is awesome!

Stiles was so fucking nervous. They were back in Beacon Hills for the night and she was pacing around her old bedroom restlessly. She had changed outfits at least six times before she gave up and called Lydia to get some hints about what to wear from her own suitcase (Lydia had insisted on packing it for Stiles, because she obviously knew better what was in Stiles’ wardrobe than she did herself). Lydia, off course, remembered every single item she had packed and even instructed Stiles on what underwear to use. According to her, you never came unprepared to a date, and preparations should be made for every possible outcome. 

Lydia started out asking if Stiles had shaved (or at least trimmed) all areas that required so, but it was the suggestion that came next that Stiles really reacted to. “NO, I do not need condoms, Lydia! That will not happen tonight. Talk to me on Saturday and we’ll see, but I will not be the girl who hops in the sack after the first date. I am more valuable than tha-” Stiles had more motivational things to say to herself, but a throat was cleared behind her and she turned around to see her father standing in her doorway. “I gotta call you back,” she said as fast as she could and slung the phone over to the bed. Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! “Soooo… how much did you overhear of that, dad?”

Sheriff Stilinski looked like he had fallen from the moon and suddenly realized he had a grown woman for a daughter and that she could be sexually active. “I just have one question. Since I haven’t done it before, do I need to have the birds and the bee’s conversation with you?” The sheriff looked dead scared of having to do such a thing right now. It was after all, the first time in ten years he saw his daughter in tight jeans and a top much like something her mother would have worn at Stiles’ age.

“Dad, relax. Mrs. McCall did that for you years ago. And even if she hadn’t, I would have picked up on the basics by now. Please, do not mention this ever again and we can live our lives without the fear that we may lose our great father-daughter relationship?” The relieved look in the sheriff’s face was so hilarious Stiles had to bend over with laughter. 

“Okay, just remember; my house, my rules. Any boy who wants to come up here needs my approval and a lie detector-test, preferably also a background check if it’s possible…”

The sheriff started walking down the hall before he was finished talking, so the last part of the sentence was lost on Stiles. No way in hell could she tell her dad that the guy she was possibly dating, maybe even one day banging, was Derek Hale. That would be an extremely awkward conversation she would save for when it became a serious thing between her and Derek. And that was still a long way from happening.

 

***

 

Derek had to keep reminding himself that this was going to be over very soon. As it turned out, Stiles was a pretty good bowler and together they had beaten the other couples. But Derek’s self-control was slipping. Every passing second he could feel it slipping more. Stiles did this thing with her ass, wiggling just so, in Derek’s direction every time she sent the ball rolling down their lane. Derek wasn’t very far from sporting an impressive erection just by watching Stile’s ass working in skin tight jeans. He had to take a break.

Stiles nearly jumped out of her seat when Derek suddenly stood and announced he was going to the bathroom. Or at least that’s what she thought she heard, because Derek had only mumbled something similar to it. She had noted that the look on his face was a little distraught, so she followed him to make sure if everything was all right. She understood that he was indeed not all right when instead of going to the bathroom, he went out the door and walked over to his car. 

“Are you leaving? Is everything all right?” Derek’s face was shocked when he turned to look at her. Then it changed into pained and he turned back to his car and leaned against it. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I’ll be back in soon, I just needed some air.” 

Stiles was afraid that she had done something wrong or maybe there was something more seriously wrong that Derek didn’t trust her enough to tell her about. “You know you can tell me everything. And I know you well enough to understand something is seriously wrong with you. So tell me”, Stiles prompted as she laid one hand on Derek’s shoulder. She didn’t have time to register the shift before she was sandwiched between Derek and his car with him whispering his secret into her ear. “If you touch me again, you will know exactly what’s wrong. So please, do not do it, alright?”

The electricity sparkled white hot between them and Stiles could feel her knees weakening. And it was all from having Derek so close and only breathing onto her neck. He wasn’t strictly touching her, he was only sharing body heat with his arms bracketed against his car on either side of Stiles’ arms holding her in place. The heat from his breath made Stiles stretch her neck to make it more accessible for his mouth, but the kiss he placed there was only a short brush of lips.

Derek gently touched his lips to her neck once more, inhaled sharply and then suddenly, the heat from his body was gone. He had pushed himself away from the car and started walking back into the bowling alley. 

So Stiles hadn’t misunderstood any of the signals Derek had been sending her since the first day of school. This could become very interesting. She went back in after him and to her dismay he pointedly did not stare at her ass anymore that evening. 

 

***

 

When they were done for the night, Derek only lingered long enough to say short goodbyes to everyone but Scott and then he just disappeared. Lydia snaked her hand around Stiles elbow and lead her towards the jeep with Allison on her other side. “So, I couldn’t help but notice the way Derek studied your ass the whole night. Those jeans were definitely a good buy!” Stiles had no clue how to talk about this with girls, the only other person who knew anything about her preference in boys was Scott and he could barely stand a minute of her rambling before he asked if they could talk about something else. 

Allison, who was a very cute girl and was totally falling head over heels for Scott, decided that she could also join in on this conversation. “I bet you twenty bucks he would rather see her bowl without the jeans, Lydia. Stiles, you gotta teach me to bowl like you do so that every guy stops to look at my ass when I release the ball.” Stiles couldn’t help but laugh together with the other girls at that. She thought about how Scott had used the whole evening to study every body part Allison had and caught herself thinking that Allison didn’t really need her help catching a guy’s attention.

Lydia tossed her hair over one shoulder. “Well, I’ll see you at my place on Saturday. My sources tell me Derek is going to be there without a date and be very available for you. Don’t miss your chance, Stilinski, I’m counting on you to bring a date and participate in some really nasty snogging the next time you come out with us.” Stiles had a feeling that no one, ever, said no to anything Lydia asked them to do. Probably the best for everyone involved that no one even tried.

Derek cursed himself all the way home. He wasn’t quite sure if he was cursing himself because he had let Stiles know exactly how he reacted to her body, or if it was because he hadn’t taken advantage of the look of surprise on her face. He had to decide which before Saturday. The triple date had revealed that it was Lydia who was responsible for Stiles’ change in style and that there were many more sexy outfits coming from where the one he had seen today came from. If the dress Stiles was going to wear on Saturday was anything close to those jeans, Derek would only show up with the intention of making sure Stiles wanted him as much as he wanted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to Greece for two weeks so you wont get any answer on those still very loved comments before I get back :(
> 
> I'll post two more chapters today so that you will have something to read on when I'm not here to update , but I won't be able to update while I'm away... Have a nice two weeks people!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can possibly go wrong at a party hosted by Lydia Martin?

Erica had managed to annoy him into coming to the party. He tried to tell himself he wasn’t enjoying himself, but he was. Scott turned out to be a little kid in love and, truth be told, he was just a tiny bit cute there he stood glowing every time Allison laughed at his jokes. When Derek finally accepted that he didn’t have any competition for Stiles’ attention, he ended up watching over her the rest of the night, silently giving every guy who tried to come near her a death glare. 

Stiles’ dress was an amazing, tiny thing. You would think green dresses weren’t the sexiest color on the pallet, but on Stiles it just framed her small curves perfectly. Derek knew that his reaction to her must be showing, but he wasn’t really afraid of anyone noticing. Almost every guy in here had a boner in varying levels of obviousness. After about two hours of pouring beer down his throat and studying Stiles’ ass, she was suddenly standing right next to him.

“So, since you’ve been staring at my ass all night, do you want to, maybe, touch instead?” Dereks mouth hung open a little bit. If this was the start of their conversation he really needed something stronger than beer. He sat the boutle down on a nearby table, not more than a second to early. Stiles’ whole body was suddenly pressing against his side and her mouth was scarily close to his ear. Had he still been holding his beer it would be falling to the floor at this very moment. Stiles was breathing slowly into his ear before her mouth disappeared completely.

Derek was standing stone still until suddenly, he wasn’t. Stiles was dragging him by the hand toward a flight of stairs Derek hadn’t seen the last time he was in the kitchen. Halfway up, she turned and dug her face into his neck biting and kissing him while simultaneously grinding her body against his. Derek really wanted to move this to a place where no one could hear his moans of pleasure and Stiles left him no choice but to lift her up and carry her the rest of the staircase.

At the top, Stiles wriggled herself to the floor and dragged him into something that looked like a spare bedroom. She was refusing to kiss him even though he kept trying to trap her mouth with his. She just turned her head away and all he got to kiss was her neck. He tried as much as he could to do a good job there but he was tremendously distracted when Stiles pulled away to look him straight in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Derek was nodding before he was thinking, so he was extremely surprised when Stiles hands were at his buckle, opening it and inside his pants before he could do anything to stop her. It ended up with his surprise winning over his desires and he was pulling away before he knew what he was doing. Stiles didn’t follow his movements. She stood still exactly like she was before he pulled away, with her hands a little out from her body. But the expression on her face had changed, it was portraying so much hurt that something inside of Derek broke apart.

“You said you were sure.” That was all she said before she turned and was out the door before Derek could even get his feet to move. What the fuck did he just do? Had he just scared away the one girl he had ever truly loved beside his sister? To top it off he had both portrayed himself as a guy who wasn’t true to his word and hurt her in the same process. He was running for the stairs to follow her and was at first relieved to find Lydia in the kitchen talking to some of her friends.

“Lydia, please tell me you saw were Stiles went?” At first, Derek actually thought he would get a sensible answer out of her. However, that was before she stepped all the way up in his face and produced a hiss that could rival a cobra and slapped in right across his cheek with more force than Derek could have known existed in the petite body before now. “She trusted and believed in you. You blind idiot.” She slapped him over the other cheek to make sure her message was getting through to him. “She told me all about you, you know? You are her largest hero and her only love ever! According to her no guy ever came close to your standards and that’s why she has always stayed single. If this is your way of showing your standards I really hope I can introduce Stiles to some of my friends who actually have them, compared to you.”

That little redhead was extremely intimidating if she wanted to be. Derek guessed this was one of those times that she actually put some effort into it as well. She seemed to have cooled down after her blow out when she turned away from him again. “Could you just please tell me where she went? I need to apologize. I need to make it right again!” Lydia stayed turned away from him when she deliberated what her next move should be. She turned slowly and gave him a stare that was more intimidating than Laura could ever be and that was saying something. “She said she was going home, my best guess is that she is actually trying to walk home.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Derek make up for his mistake??

Good God. She had done it again. Believed he was actually available for her and when she tried to act on it, it was revealed that he actually wasn’t. She had angry tears falling down her face and was starting to hate her shoes more now than ever. “Fuck this shit, fuck it, just…” She stopped to pull off her shoes one by one so she could walk barefoot the rest of the way. It was only about 2 miles home. She could handle that.

“Stiles! Wait! I need to talk to you!” Or at least she could handle it without Derek running after her and trying to explain himself. She didn’t turn to look at him, she just picked up her pace a little. “Stiles, come on. You misunderstood me. Stiles! Stop!” All Stiles could do was shake her head. If she started to answer him the tears would come back and never stop coming. “Stiles…” This time the voice was much nearer and a hand came out to touch her arm.

“Do not touch me! If you don’t want me to touch you, then you can’t touch me!” Well shit, the tears were back. The expression of guilt and sympathy in Dereks face only made her angrier. She slashed out at him and started crying even harder. “You do not get to feel sorry for me.” The expression on his face didn’t change so she lashed out again. “Do you hear me? You do not get to feel sorry for me!”

He took one step back to get out of her reach so she couldn’t slap him again and tried to calm her down. “Stiles, shh, listen to me okay? Will you stop hitting me for one minute so I can talk to you?” 

Stiles stilled. “What the hell do you think you can say that will make what you did okay?” Stiles found the answer in Derek’s eyes and it was nothing. She felt the tears well back up and she turned around to hide it. 

Dereks arm was crushing her back to him while she was shaking through her tears. “Stiles, I want to take you out on a date and I want to kiss you at your door and promising you another one. You’re more important than sex, Stiles, you’re more important than anything, anyone, else.” Stiles was only slightly shaking when Derek stopped speaking. She wasn’t sobbing anymore either, but the tears were still falling.

“Are you seriously so old fashioned that you have to take me on a date before I get in your pants?” Derek wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but it seemed like Stiles was laughing and crying at the same time. 

“Would you just turn around, preferably without hitting me in the face, so I can see your eyes?” When she turned around, Derek saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Stiles had mascara running down her face, her lipstick were in so many places it shouldn’t be and her eyes were red rimmed, but the expression in them was a cheerful and fond one. 

For the first time since he had seen Stiles again, Derek did something without thinking that actually didn’t hurt anyone. He finally kissed Stiles. And what a kiss it was. Even though she tasted salty after the tears, Derek could feel her make-up rubbing of on his face and her arms were hanging hesitantly by her side, this was the best kiss Derek had ever had. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he broke the kiss to connect their foreheads and look into Stiles’ eyes. 

“Would you let me give you a ride home or do you insist on walking, in which case I will most likely carry you all the way home anyway?” 

Stiles only laughed at him. She didn’t take him seriously before she could see the look in his eyes and understand that he was indeed as serious as anyone could be. “A ride is fine, thank you.” They walked back to Lydias house, Stiles tucked under Dereks arm with her own hugging his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this is so short, come wednesday you'll get a much longer chapter and by sunday next week you'll have the whole story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura really wants to make things awkward and Stiles just can't help her timing...

Okay, so Derek hadn’t really thought this all the way through. Having Laura drive himself and Stiles back to Stiles’ apartment was nothing short of awkward. 

Laura kept giving him these side-long glances that said she knew, but how? Derek had no idea how she knew, Stiles had made sure to remove all lipstick from his face hadn’t she? She wanted them to figure out what they were doing together before they involved anyone else. Laura may be his sister, but in this situation she was going in the “anyone else”-category.

He had wanted to walk Stiles to her door and kiss her before she walked in, but with Laura watching like a hawk he reduced it to wave to her from the car. As soon as Stiles had closed the front door behind her and Laura had backed out of the parking lot in front of the apartment, the bomb exploded. “So, you and Stiles, huh?” Derek froze up at Lauras words. “About time that happened, don’t you think?” Shock was written plainly on Dereks face when he turned to Laura.

“Oh come on, you have her lipstick all the way beneath you shirt collar!” Dereks hand was up and dragging against his neck before he could consciously stop himself. The hand that came back was red at the fingertips and he knew he was doomed. “Talked to the Sheriff yet? Has he given you a special pardon because he knows you?”

“Shit…” 

Laura started laughing so hard, Derek was a little afraid they would crash in a tree or something. “Little brother, you snogged the Sheriffs daughter without permission to do so and you now have to go ask permission before Stiles tells him anything.” This conversation was quickly becoming very comical, so Derek couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little too. 

“That can be a challenge, or it can be easy as a walk in the park.” Derek suddenly became aware of some consequences talking to the Sheriff could have for his near future. “Do you think I should talk to Stiles before I talk to the Sheriff?”

His last question only make Laura laugh harder, so Derek decided not to talk before their car wasn’t moving anymore.

 

***

 

Stiles was so occupied with her daydreaming that she didn’t notice the obstacle in her way before she tripped and nearly fell face first over it. Okay, the obstacle wasn’t particularly big, but it was an item this apartment had never seen before today. It was a women’s shoe, nothing like Stiles had ever owned, and it was lacking its partner.

Following the sounds of people Stiles walked towards the kitchen. As an afterthought, when you find discarded clothing items on your way towards the sound of people moving you turn and walk in the opposite direction. But Stiles’ brain was still high on the smell of Derek’s cologne and didn’t make the connection before she was witnessing Scott having sex with a brunette on their kitchen isle.

Thankfully, the brunette turned out to be Allison and when Scott looked up and met Stiles’ eyes both he and Allison ducked down and hid behind the kitchen isle. “I have good news and I have bad news. The good news is, I found your second shoe, Allison. You are still wearing it. The bad news is, this is our fucking kitchen counter! I make food on this bench, I eat at this bench! Scott McCall, what made you think you could have sex on this counter?”

“If you’d let me get to my room and get dressed, I might be able to explain this without showing you everything?” There were trace amounts of hope in Scotts tone, and his eyes were very pleading when he ducked his head just a little bit over the counter to look at Stiles. “Forget it, Scott. You are staying there until you’ve explained yourself.” As an afterthought Stiles added: “Allison, because I know your dress is out in the hall, here’s an apron you can put on and you are allowed to go and find Scotts bedroom.”

Stiles liked Allison even more when she walked past in the “naked man”-apron Stiles had bought herself for Christmas last year. The girl had some balls and Stiles admired everyone with any amount of courage. As soon as she heard the door to Scotts bedroom close behind Allison, Stiles burst out into laughter and actually had to sit down before she fell over herself. “Scott, this is so amazing, why haven’t we done this before?”

“You just killed the mood, that is why we haven’t done this before” Stiles threw a tiny kitchen towel over the isle to Scott and when he walked past her with it only barely covering both his jewels and his ass, Stiles couldn’t help herself but to burst out into yet another fit of laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles being her normal quirky self and the Sheriff delievering his terms

Bacon was sizzling happily in the pan next to the eggs. Stiles were dancing around the kitchen feeling great about finally getting the chance to prepare breakfast for three. She had waited her whole life for the chance to embarrass Scott and his girlfriend (maybe she should call Allison the date instead?) with breakfast in bed.

The toasts chose the moment when Stiles started a ridiculous booty shake to pop up. Of course, the booty shake had to be finished before Stiles could pay them any attention. She lay out three plates and distributed the food equally on each plate. Scott may be a dude, but he eats like a girl on a diet.

Stiles were debating whether to bring all three plates into Scott’s bedroom and eat there, or just let the happy lovers eat in peace. You wouldn’t believe it, but Stiles actually has a sense of where the line is and the wits not to cross it, at least not too often. So maybe she could eat her breakfast alone as retribution for interrupting the “kitchen meeting” last night.

She was dancing through Scotts door without knocking (there goes the line again, maybe she only paid attention to it one in three times?) and again she saw more of Scott than she had ever wished to. She abruptly shut her eyes and yelled: “Everybody cover up, this may or may not be the first and only time I ever make you breakfast and I want you to enjoy it!”

“How the hell am I supposed to enjoy your bacon when your timing is as awful as ever?” Scotts tone was angry, but Allisons laughter told Stiles she could open her eyes again. Upon opening them, Stiles had to shut them again straight after in laughter. Scott might sound mad, but he looked more like a puppy without his toy or a little kid who had just gotten playtime interrupted by homework. 

“When is it our turn to see you naked, Stiles? It’s bound to happen soon, isn’t it?” Allisons eyebrows were extremely suggestive, they could rival even a patented Sheriff Stilinski glare when Stiles and Scott “hadn’t” done anything wrong. This was, on the other hand, news to Scott.

“Why am I bound to see Stiles naked? And why soon?” It looked like Allison knew she had a little lost puppy on her hands and thankfully also knew how to handle it. She patted Scott’s head and gave him a hug. 

“You haven’t told him?” Allison looked at Scott when she asked the question, but it was obvious that Stiles was the one who was supposed to answer it. She hoped that if she shook her head then Allison would just take over and explain everything to Scott, so she did just that. “Dear Scott, the sweet Stiles you know today, might not be as sweet and innocent in a few days because I think she is scheduled to have a third date with a certain Derek Hale and she is planning to third date”

Stiles was becoming more and more at ease with leaving Scott in Allisons obviously capable babysitter hands. Allison was currently doing everything in her power to calm a shaken Scott (Stiles would bet her money on that he had just realized how much of a woman Stiles actually was) and Stiles was so concentrated on learning everything she could from it that she almost didn’t hear her cell phone calling from out in the kitchen.

“You guys enjoy you breakfast in bed, I’m gonna go enjoy mine in the kitchen and answer the phone.” She might not have knocked, but Stiles did have the decency to close the door behind her when she walked out… properly!

 

***

 

Derek had decided that calling Stiles before arranging a meeting with her dad would be the best solution. There was no way he could do anything behind Stiles’ back right now, he was way too afraid to scare her away again. He was starting to feel anxious when his phone started on the tenth ring and Stiles still hadn’t picked up.

“Ello… uhm… what’s up?” Derek was sure he could hear chewing noises and Stiles sucking on her fingers in the background, but he decided on not to mention it.

“Ehm, Laura mentioned to me that maybe I should ask the Sheriff for permission before I take you out on a date. But I thought that I probably should ask you if you were okay with me talking to your dad before I asked him to meet me…” There was a total silence on the other side of the phone; even the weird chewing noises were gone.

“That’s fine.” This time the silence was on Dereks end. Stiles was happily munching away on whatever she was eating again.

“That’s fine?” Derek was very unsure he really heard what he heard or if his high hopes was deceiving him.

“Yeah, just make sure he puts away the gun first, before you start talking!” and with that Stiles hung up the phone. Derek decided on sending a text to the Sheriff instead of calling. That could have been a very awkward phone call. 

 

***

 

“I would like to talk to you about something. Would you meet me at the café next to the groceries store in town when your shift ends? Derek”

After a text like that, the Sheriff walked into the café with doubts whether Derek was okay or not. He wasn’t expecting a gunshot wound or anything, but he would take that over the very obviously nervous Derek any time. The look on Dereks face was so scared the Sheriff was unsure if he really wanted to talk with him at all.

Derek was twisting his hands nervously below the table and didn’t look up from them before the Sheriff was standing right in front of him. He jumped out of his chair and put out his hand. “Sheriff.” 

The Sheriff shook Dereks hand and sat down. Being the Sheriff of a town as small as Beacon Hills had its ups and downs, but getting service as soon as you sat down in everywhere you went was certainly a large up. “What is it you want today, Sheriff?”

“Lisa, you’re back from pregnancy leave I see? I’ll just have a coffee today, honey” The waitress looked very happy that the Sheriff had noticed her absences. She looked at Derek to get his order, but he just shook his head and looked back down at his hands. “So Derek, what did you want to talk about?” The Sheriff didn’t think it was possible, but Derek looked even more nervous and uncomfortable at the question. “Spit it out boy, it isn’t going to get any easier by postponing it. Did you break a law or something?”

Derek took a deep breath. “Depends on what you consider as a law, sir. I think I am kind of dating your daughter and I thought that I should probably ask you for permission before I take Stiles on a real date…”

The Sheriff was stunned. He had waited for this to happen years ago, but when Stiles went to university he had given up on Stiles and Derek ever starting dating. He could see Derek getting more and more uncomfortable when the silence stretched on and decided that he probably should say something soon. He was just going to make him suffer a little bit more first.

“Okay, here’s how this is going to work: you are allowed to date Stiles but only if you follow some very simple rules. One, you will respect every wish Stiles has, especially when it comes to her body! Two, you are never to hurt Stiles’ feelings because then rule three comes into motion. Three, if you break rule one or two I will hunt you down and make sure you pay for what you did.” The Sheriff was very satisfied with discovering that he still had the power to make grown men shake in their trousers. Derek looked absolutely terrified at the prospect of being hunted down by the Sheriff.

“Here you go, Sheriff. I made sure you got a coffee cup to go today, you always leave before you can finish your cup anyway!” Lisa coupled her statement with a purely ridiculous laugh, but her idea had been a good one. The Sheriff looked forward to a whole cup of coffee and not just a few swallows before he had to run away and do something else.

“Thank you, Lisa. I actually think I’m done here,” he slipped her a fiver and stood up. “Keep the change, dear!” As the Sheriff walked out, Derek still sat at his place looking exactly as he had when the Sheriff had delivered his terms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can possibly go wrong when Derek takes Stiles out on their first date and wants to be the perfect date?
> 
> Well, maybe that Stiles believes this is their third date and expect certain things to happen :)

Both Lydia and Allison were sitting on Stiles’ bed while Stiles herself was running around her room trying to remember what she was supposed to put on. 

“Stiles dear, I can see the red dress from here. It’s in your closet and you are looking in your sock drawer.” Lydia stood and pulled Stiles by the back of her bra over to the closet, got her to stand still and gently dragged the amazing red dress over her head. “There you go. Now, you are ready to face Derek and charm your way into his pants.”

Stiles turned bright red at the notion and Allison had to laugh at her. “You look stunning, Stiles, there is no need to be so nervous! Didn’t you say this is your third-ish date? You are clearly allowed to expect him to third date with you!”

Stiles still looked a little unsure about the prospect of third dating. “Is that really a thing? Do people who obviously want each other sexually wait for three dates before they actually finish the baseball game?” Lydia and Allison looked at each other and this time, Lydia actually had to sit down before she toppled over in laughter. 

“Oh my god, Stiles! Never ever use that sentence ever again! Where did you get that? Finish the baseball game?! It’s like, getting to last base right?” Allison had problems fitting whole sentences between her bursts of laughter. Lydia had given up on talking all together and was sitting in her chair with her head in her hands shaking it back and forth. 

Stiles was completely lost this time. She’d had time to put on one shoe, but had given up on putting on the other when Lydia and Allison had started laughing. “I got it from my father. That was the term he used when he tried to tell me about the birds and the bees.” This spurred yet another burst of laughter from the two other girls.

Lydia finally got over herself and stood to help Stiles with the second shoe. As she knelt on the floor in front of Stiles she also found her voice. “My dear child, yes, people do actually wait for the third date before they sleep with each other. They also wait longer than that if they don’t know each other well enough or they do it before they even go on a date at all. All Allison and I are trying to tell you is that this is an apology for you to demand it! Didn’t you say something about Derek wanting to be the perfect gentleman? If that’s the case he might not believe he is allowed to third date.”

“That’s what you believe, Lydia. I just think he’s afraid of your dad!” Allison still wasn’t over her fit of laughter, but the sounds coming out of her mouth did manage to form understandable words.

Stiles was about to comment on reasons for Derek not to want to have sex her, she had even gotten as far as opening her mouth, but she was cut off by the brawl of an engine outside her open window. She went to look out with Allison and Lydia at her back and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Derek’s black Camaro was shining like it was new, but it wasn’t that which had caught her attention. Derek had risen out of the car dressed in a black, tight shirt and dark, extremely fitted jeans. He looked like a Greek god dressed in modern day clothing, 

“Even though I have my own bed warmer just on the other side of your living room, I am really jealous of that piece of eye candy!” Even though it was Stiles’ date they were looking at, it was Lydia and Allison who had pressed themselves to the front and were completely blocking Stiles’ view. Derek looked up and noticed them, waving like he was unsure what else to do at the sight of the two girls.

“Stiles, I think you should go down to meet him! We’ll just stand here and look until you leave, okay?” Lydia didn’t even turn to give Stiles a thumbs-up; she only held out her hand behind her back and did one in Stiles’ general direction. When Stiles emerged from the front door three stories below them, Lydia and Allison began something of a live commentary on Stiles and Dereks exchange.

“Look, he totally loves the dress! I’m sure it’s making those tight jeans a little bit uncomfortable!”

“Oh my god, he’s kissing her hand! No way Stiles will be happy with a lousy kiss on the hand and there we go, she jumped him. That is what I would call a passionate kiss!”

“He’s opening the door for her, maybe he’s a romantic?”

“No way, he’s walking around the back of the car to adjust his pants were we can’t see him, I’ll bet my new Hermés scarf on it!”

 

***

 

As far as first dates go, Derek thought this one was going great! He had been the perfect gentleman and Stiles had performed almost like real lady, almost…

Derek was slowly learning that Stiles spoke in three different languages. English, sarcasm and, Derek wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, sexual innuendos. Every time they talked about something on neutral ground she was completely normal. If the topic changed to something she didn’t much care about or Derek said something she didn’t agree with she used sarcasm. Derek liked them both, they challenged him. It was the sexual innuendoes that bothered him just a little bit.

It seemed like almost one in five sentences that he formed was something Stiles could turn into something he hadn’t meant it to be. Every time he changed the subject it turned Stiles back to this being their third date and that things were expected to happen on a third date. Derek still believed that this technically was their first date and even though he was reacting to her words he still wouldn’t do anything about it.

Well, that was before Stiles had started rubbing her bare foot up and down his calves and suggested that they should split a dessert. Sharing a chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream with Stiles might have been both the stupidest and the best idea Derek had all night. It was stupid because watching Stiles sensually lick her spoon clean and making Derek feed her tiny pieces of cake was seriously making his promice to himself that he would treat Stiles like a real lady very hard to keep. It was the best idea because he was really enjoying it and starting to think that maybe it wasn’t that bad an idea to third date, as Stiles had put it.

“You know, I actually think I can handle more dessert.” Derek detected the sexual innuendo, but right then and there he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was honestly too turned on to care about his promise. Stiles obviously wanted him, he had the Sheriffs blessing as long as he didn’t hurt his daughters feelings and what the heck should he have against sharing a bed with Stiles?

“Oh, is that the case?” Derek had given up. He was now a willingly full time participant in the game Stiles had been playing all night. “And what did you have in mind?”

Stiles’ eyes shone brightly in victory, Derek was finally responding. “I think I have more ice cream back at the apartment… I actually think I have some whipped cream as well that we can share as well.” Dereks answering groan was enough to tell Stiles she was going to be successful. They would soon be paying for their meal and get back to the hopefully empty apartment. Stiles wasn’t planning on being quite tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a very bad girl and a very bad person....
> 
> I suddenly worked 5 or 6 eight hour shifts every week, had to say goodbye to my bestfriend who just moved three hours away and the soccer season started up again. I am however writing until my fingers cramp right now and will hopefully have another chapter ready very soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe it was too much to wish for that the apartment should be empty. But as the action started to get pretty serious in the elevator, Stiles seriously hoped Scott and Allison were at least hiding in Scotts room. 

It felt like Derek had been waiting for this to happen just as long as Stiles. When he had decided to drop the gentleman act and pursue what he really wanted, the embers that had been simmering just under the surface had sprung up and turned in to bright flames.

Stiles was pressed up against the wall opposite the mirror and was completely mesmerized by watching the muscles in Derek’s back work underneath his shirt. Derek himself was completely lost to Stiles neck, completely devouring it, sucking and biting little marks into it. Stiles only spared a moment to worry about the many love bites she would showcase the next morning before Derek came up to her mouth again and she lost herself in the kiss.

She heard the elevator beeping when they reached her floor, but before she could react to it, Derek had lifted her off her feet. Her dazed mind had more than enough to concentrate on, like putting her long legs around his waist, to really care what happened next. At least this time Stiles had a valid excuse to not notice the shoes that didn’t belong to her or the sound coming from the TV in the living room.

Derek was shifting his hold on Stiles so that he could keep his balance when he kicked of his shoes. This made Stiles’ dress ride so high up it pooled around her waist, and it was uncomfortable enough that Stiles figured she could just drag it of already. 

Dereks reaction to the bright red, matching lace underwear set Stiles was wearing was priceless. He actually almost dropped Stiles in shock before he pressed her up against the wall for another passionate kiss. “You really need to tell me where your bedroom is.”

“It’s… through the… living room… right over there.” Stiles could barely form words in between the kisses, but Derek caught on and started towards the living room. This time it was Stiles’ turn to devour Dereks neck and she took full advantage of her angle to give him a few love bites as well. 

But as Derek entered the living room he stopped dead in his tracks. “Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Scott wined from the coach and as Stiles tried to turn around in Dereks arms to look at him, he had covered his eyes. “I really, really didn’t need to see that Stiles! Couldn’t you have kept the dress on until you reached the bedroom?”

“Why? You two didn’t.” Scott turned bright red underneath his arm, Allison started laughing and Stiles started kissing Dereks neck again until he understood that it was really time to hit the bedroom. 

As soon as the door was closed behind them there came some shuffling noises from the living room before another door closed and Scott was safe back in his own room.

 

***

 

Stiles felt like the scarf around her neck was a billboard sign telling everyone she passed in the hallways that she was hiding something underneath it. It was a completely normal, beige scarf, but Stiles still imagined it as bright pink. Off course, she was actually hiding one or two extremely prominent love bites underneath it, but no one really new that.

It had actually been kind of windy when Stiles left the apartment that morning, so she had an excuse to wear it, but it didn’t help Stiles’ brain cope with people simply looking at her at all. As soon as she rounded the corner to her first class she met the first person that day that knew exactly what was underneath her scarf. Lydia was waiting for her.

“You will take of that scarf and show me what he did to you. You will also give me all the naughty details from the rest of the evening.” Lydia had grabbed a hold of Stiles’ elbow and was maneuvering them both to the back row where they could talk somewhat in peace.

“Could we wait until lunch? I kind of promised Allison she could be there when we talked about it.” Lydia didn’t look happy about that at all, but she gave a short nod and went for seats a little closer to the professor. Stiles hoped that would help Lydia hold back her question at least a little bit.

The class went on and Lydia kept completely silent. Not a word left her mouth, but she was constantly checking the clock above the door to the auditorium. Lydias periodical head movements reminded Stiles of the ticking of a bomb and she didn’t think she was ready for the explosion. 

 

***

 

Lydia had acted so fast when the bell rang that Stiles didn’t remember how she got to the café or when Allison had joined them. Suddenly she sat at a corner table with two pairs of expectant eyes trained on her obviously waiting for what they were hoping was a juicy story.

“Remove the scarf already, we know you’re hiding something!” Lydia was almost bordering on stressed, she was that exited. “Besides, beige is so not your color, you should have worn red or maybe even green…”

Stiles was falsely hoping Lydia would trail of into discussing colors that fit Stiles’ eyes, but to her disappointment Lydia left it at that and fixed her gaze right back at the scarf in silence. Stiles took one deep breath before she started unwrapping the scarf from her neck slowly. 

She heard it when the first lovebite became visible because of Allison’s gasping, but understood that the second was visible when Lydia reacted with a hushed “Oh my!” When the scarf was all off Stiles laid it in her lap looking at Allison and Lydia in turn to see who broke first. 

“I knew it!” Lydia said triumphantly, “He is a really naughty person, isn’t he?” Allison giggled at Lydias words and Stiles had to lock at her hands to keep from laughing as well. “So we have established he’s a beast, how was he? Any good?”

Stiles just nodded while she humored herself with pictures from the previous night before she noticed the girls looking at her expectantly to elaborate her totally sheepish grin. “He was really good, I lost track of how many orgasms he gave me already before his pants were off. And not that I can speak from too much experience, but I think his tongue is remarkably talented!”

They all giggled together when a familiar face walked into the café. Erica went straight to cashier and ordered her coffee, but as she waited for him to finish it she spotted them in their corner. She waved and walked over when the barista handed her the latte. Lydia became increasingly quite as Erica came closer, but Stiles was just happy she didn’t act hostile 

“Wow, are those from Derek?” She asked when she finally reached the table. “Did he seriously deliver the goods on your first date?”

Stiles felt a little responsible for being the one who pushed Dereks buttons until he bent his own rule, so she figured she should probably defend him. “Technically it was our third date and he has known me all my life. He even knows my dad!”

“Doesn’t matter, I never got marks like those even after six months of dating!” Everything fell death quite around the table. Stiles felt like she couldn’t breathe while Lydia and Allison stared at Erica with shock written all over their faces.

“You dated Derek?” Erica looked between all three of them with uncertainty in her eyes.

“Yeah, for a little over six months. Didn’t he tell you?” When Stiles shock her head it seemed that Erica realized the mistake she’d made. Maybe Derek should have been the one telling Stiles that he used to date his best friend, not Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible poster, but this is the second to last chapter so you wont have to wait long for the end now! Give me a week of loneliness and you'll have the happy ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally planned to be one long fic, but hey, I divided it into chapters! They are not long, but they make room for input before I run out of inspiration! I've got a lot of chapters, but I will still post one at the time so that there won't be extreme amounts of time between each of them :)
> 
> Please tell me what you think and if you have any input!! (PS: no, English is NOT my mother tongue, so input on language and spelling and shit is welcome as well)
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta, sarcasticasfuck!!!


End file.
